It's Part of My Chemistry
by YoungAndOverIntelligent
Summary: Oneshot. Blaine Anderson is not sure what to do with Sebastian. He's cocky and crude, but the way he makes Kurt act sometimes... Klabastian. Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian


Warning: I wrote this in like three hours and it is unedited. Also, gay sex between three males. And I do not own Glee or the characters. Happy fapping!

_o-O-o_

"Blaine!" Kurt complained loudly through a fit of giggles as he shimmied away from his boyfriend's clinging form. "I can't watch with you doing that-"

Blaine teased him, snuggling his nose back into the sensitive spot under Kurt's ear. He had recently discovered just what the spot did to his boyfriend, and since then he used this knowledge relentlessly.

"_Blaine_!" Kurt squealed even louder as he tried to pull away again, his voice lifting up an octave as it always did when he was flustered. Blaine couldn't get enough of it. "Seriously! It's almost my favorite part!"

The two were curled up on the couch at Blaine's house, enjoying the night by themselves by watching musicals. Blaine's parents had been away on business meetings in Italy all week, and Blaine was getting quite irritated with being left alone after school in the giant house. So he begged Kurt to keep him company with a movie night on Friday.

Needless to say, Kurt needed hardly any persuasion.

Burt Hummel was definitely the one who needed the persuasion. Lucking for Kurt though, Burt didn't exactly _know_ that the Andersons would be gone until next Thursday. And Kurt made sure to explain that they would be sleeping in separate sleeping bags in the second living room, which was wide open for Blaine's extremely homo-weary parents to wander by during the night.

The couple had already gone through all of The Sound of Music and Oklahoma, and by now Blaine was getting pretty sleepy. And Kurt was definitely the one to know that when Blaine gets sleepy he likes to cuddle the shit out of the nearest object- which more or less was Kurt at the moment.

Blaine's eyelids began to droop as he listened to Kurt do a flawless, halfhearted cover of 'Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend' from Moulin Rouge under his breath; his harmonious voice lulling Blaine into a trancelike stupor. The way Kurt's throat vibrated softly against his ear was almost hypnotic. Everything just sent shivers up and down Blaine's spine. Kurt did that to him.

_The man he loved did that to him._

__o-O-o_  
><em>

The credits were rolling when the doorbell rang. Kurt was moments away from a deep sleep- much like the one Blaine had entered in the beginning of the movie. The brunette had jumped violently, quickly realizing that Blaine's parents would not like knowing that Kurt was sleeping over while they were gone. Someone seeing him here probably wasn't the best scenario for the pair of them.

Kurt shook Blaine awake, who woke up mumbling something under his breath. He stared crusty-eyed at his boyfriend for a second.

"Someone's at the door!" Kurt hissed, keeping his voice down at a whisper just in case he was overheard for some unlikely reason. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, yawning as he searched the ridiculously prestigious clock on the wall for the time. A second and third chiming rang impatiently throughout the house.

"At 12:30 in the morning?" His voice was thick with sleep. Blaine got up off of Kurt and stumbled out into the hallway. He leaned back in to warn Kurt, "Just... stay in here." He muttered wisely. Blaine saw Kurt nod almost childishly at him, cuddling up into himself on the couch, before he turned the corner.

Grumbling at whomever would be calling so late, he wrenched open the door.

Blaine almost fell over in a mixture of surprise and panic, having to lean on the door handle for support. "Sebastian!" He realized that his tone sounded rather rude. He coughed awkwardly, trying to cover it up. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian flashed him a flirtatious smirk, his teeth dazzling in the dark. "I was just in town, actually." He stepped past Blaine and into the foyer, removing the scarf wrapped around his neck. "My night was getting kind of dull after I was thrown out of the bar, then I remembered you're status on Facebook mentioning that your parents were out of town."

Blaine's eyes were popping out of his head, his blush deepening as Sebastian winked at him. "Uhm- well I-... I mean... I'm kind of-"

"Masturbating?" Sebastian finished for him with no shame, causing Blaine to flush bright red.

"No! I wasn't- I mean we- that is-" Blaine was really starting to wish he would just shut up. He was also starting to wish Sebastian would stop eyeing him like that.

"Don't worry Blaine," _Why did he have to says his name like that_? "I don't mind leaving if you wish to continue. Though if you wanted me to _stay_..."

Sebastian's eyes were literally piercing right through Blaine's as he took on step closer to close the distance between them, making it extremely difficult to for Blaine to think rationally for a moment.

The shorter teenager shuttered as Sebastian ran light fingers up his arm seductively. "A-actually Kurt's over..." Blaine ended up blurting out, his eyes darting to the floor awkwardly.

Sebastian's face seemed to harden with this information, his eyes now more challenging. "Ah, so _he_ was doing your jerking off for you, then." There was something dangerous in this tone that made Blaine shutter from head to toe.

"_No-_" Blaine said a little too quickly, taking a half-step back from Sebastian's dominance. "No- we were just... just watching movies..." He mumbled the last bit, a little unsure about what in that sentence he was embarrassed about

Sebastian followed the other Warbler with a full-step, bringing them much closer than they had been before. He grabbed one of Blaine's wrists, who immediately tried to shake it off, only to have it end up on top of his chest. "Is he not putting out for you?" He practically moaned out the question, low and seductively. His thumb began rubbing small circles to the inside of Blaine's wrist.

This accusation brought out a bit of anger in Blaine. Kurt put out _plenty_ enough for him. More than he had to, to be honest. Actually, Kurt would _always_ be the one to initiate any type of sexual encounter between them. Blaine still wanted to make sure he wasn't pushing his boyfriend too far; there was still a little bit of 'baby penguin' innocence there that Blaine didn't want to ruffle.

"Blaine." Blaine flinched greatly as he heard his boyfriend's rock-hard tone coming from down the hallway, where he was sending one of the mightiest bitch faces Blaine has ever seen. Which was definitely saying something being that this was _Kurt_. He quickly snatched his wrist out of Sebastian's grasp.

"Uh, Kurt..." Blaine started awkwardly, trying to make his presence known as the two other teenagers were now sending vibes of pure hatred at each other. "Sebastian was just- he was in town and-"

"I wanted to come see Blaine," Sebastian's tone was nothing less than polite, but his connotation was challenging . "I hear he's been alone in this house all week and could use a bit of company..."

"That's why I'm here." Blaine could practically see the icicles forming on the ceiling from the immense temperature drop.

Sebastian now grinned, Cheshire-like. "Well there's no reason we _both_ can't accompany him. It's not like you guys were doing anything I can't join in on." Kurt's eyes seemed to spark at this line. "Just '_watching movies'_, right?"

"We were going to sleep." Kurt hissed, noticing the way Sebastian hadn't let Blaine step away from him. Sebastian chuckled darkly.

"It's only 12:30. Come on guys; the night is young," He devilishly winked at Kurt, turning his attention to Blaine now, "We can let the world pass us by while we sleep, can we?" Sebastian tilted his face inward, coming far too close for Blaine's comfort.

Awkwardly, Blaine squeezed himself passed the taller teenager, "Well, we were both kind of tired..."

"At least let me join in on your movie night," Sebastian pleaded charmingly, "Just one movie and I'll let you guys get back to your..." he popped a bronze eyebrow, "_riveting endeavors_."

Blaine was caught. He kept looking from Kurt to Sebastian, back and forth uncertainly. He didn't want to be rude to Sebastian, but Kurt obviously would not appreciate his presence...

Blaine swallowed hard, "Just _one_ movie, Sebastian." Blaine looked up at him, trying to make himself clear that he meant that the only thing they would be doing was watching the film. He tried not to look back at Kurt, who he was sure was ice cold at the moment. "_One_ movie, and then you go home, alright?"

Sebastian's smile grew on his face. "Of course." He directed his grin toward Kurt, who was literally frozen in place. "_One movie_." He repeated, his tone nothing less than boasting his victory.

Blaine hurried off down the hall, his pace a little panicky. He slowed down long enough to give Kurt the most sorrowful, pleading-to-not-be-killed, exasperated expression he had ever had to give. Up close, Kurt had bypassed being cold and went straight to fuming. He quickened his pace around the corner and toward the DVD rack.

Kurt's eyes turned a steel gray color as Sebastian slowly walked up to him. His arms were folded defiantly, his jaw line clenched so hard a vein was starting to twitch. Sebastian simply smirked victoriously at him, as if dangling the fact that he had won the battle right in front of Kurt's territorial face.

But Kurt wasn't going to let him win the war. _Oh no._

Kurt strode into the room before Sebastian had a chance, a stride worthy of royalty. He stopped himself a long ways behind Blaine and a few feet from the couch on his left- as if he was daring Sebastian to pass him and get closer to his boyfriend. Sebastian humored him, stopping himself next to the edgy teen willingly.

This made Kurt practically burn a hole in the carpet.

"Uh, what movie?" Blaine called back to them nervously. He tried his best to not look backward at the pair of them.

"James Bond?" Sebastian offered angelically.

_'Sex scene sex scene sex scene!'_ Blaine's mind rang out. He nervously chuckled. "How about something... Disney?" Yeah, Disney was good. Nothing too explicate to give Sebastian ideas.

"The Lion King, then." Blaine quickly leaned over to the bottom shelf and grabbed the movie.

Sebastian smirked, his eyes clearly raking over Blaine's bent form. He made no means to hide the way his eyes narrowed or his teeth nibbled at his lower lip. As Blaine hurried to put the DVD into the player, Sebastian cheekily glanced over toward Kurt at his right.

Kurt had definitely been watching Sebastian's gaze, and he was nothing less than enraged by it. Kurt's folded arms were bulging with anger; his jaw clenched tight enough to crack his teeth. Sebastian merely directed the smirk at him.

Blaine jumped onto the sofa, his legs crossing instantly. He was trying to make this as un-awkward as possible by playing it off as lightly as he could.

It was a lost cause.

Blaine only realized too late that he had made a huge mistake with his seating arrangement. He had accidentally landed in the middle of the couch, when common sense told him that he should not opt to sit next to the other Warbler. It was, however, indeed too late. Sebastian had immediately situated himself in the spot to his right.

Kurt, without missing a beat, took over the spot on his left, wrapping an arm protectively around his boyfriend's waist and pulling him closer. Kurt threw a defiant look at Sebastian before situating Blaine practically on top of his lap.

Blaine's sweaty hands gripped the remote as he skipped all of the previews for movies that had already come out. He pressed the play button hesitantly, feeling more as if he was detonating a bomb, silently praying for this to go by as smoothly as it could.

_o-O-o_

For the most part, things did seem to go as smoothly as it could. Sebastian kept to his own side throughout most of the film, which was more than what Blaine had hoped for. No one had uttered a single word, aside from Blaine who couldn't help himself from singing the songs and when Sebastian had joined in occasionally under his breath.

Sebastian did, however, keep looking over to throw smoldering gazes at Blaine, but at least he kept quiet while he did them, and did them at regular intervals every five minutes or so. Kurt seemed to be watching Sebastian rather than the movie.

It was rather strange for Kurt to not be involved with the movie. Usually he and Blaine would be singing each and every song on the top of their lungs- neither of them really caring if they hadn't been in the right key or if they hit the right note. What was even stranger was how Kurt had been cuddling him.

It wasn't unusual for Kurt to cuddle, definitely not in the slightest- both Blaine and Kurt were rather big cuddle-whores- but the way Kurt had been gripping Blaine's hip so tightly, and the way they were pressed up against each other's side from head to toe in a way that was almost painful in front of someone else was a _bit_ out of character.

Kurt had _never_ been one for any means of public displays of affection. Not even Carol, who supported their relationship enthusiastically, had seen them do anything more than hold hands or embrace in a quick hug. The fact that he was this attached to Blaine with Sebastian, of all people, sitting right next to them was nothing less than unnerving.

This was positively the most awkward movie Blaine had ever sat through.

It was near the end of the final battle of the movie before anything significant happened. Sebastian casually swiped his hand on Blaine's knee, smoothing out a bit of the bunched up fabric there. All three of the teenagers had their eyes on it as it lingered there for much longer than it should have.

Both Blaine and Kurt had stiffened- Blaine in fear and Kurt in rage. The moment seemed suspended, hanging in the air like a challenge. Blaine had no idea what to do. He sat in fear of what Kurt would say or do about it.

What Blaine had imagined Kurt doing was _without a doubt_ not what happened. Kurt, determined to prove that Blaine was his and _only_ his, brought his hand to Blaine's left thigh and squeezed. He began massaging the flesh, his eyes flashing over to Sebastian's.

Grinning, Sebastian turned back to the TV screen as if pretending to be watching the very end of the film. His hand slipped up the inside of Blaine's leg.

Blaine flinched greatly, shifting awkwardly at the same time. Unsure of what he should do, he looked over to his boyfriend. Kurt, however, was glaring at Sebastian with a brand new level of anger.

Suddenly, Kurt sat upright, placing a knee in between Blaine's legs and grabbing his boyfriend's face in both hands. He crashed their lips together furiously, his tongue slipping almost straight down Blaine's throat.

Blaine was leaning back father into the couch than should be virtually possible. His eyes were popping open, appalled at the way his boyfriend was acting.

Blaine knew that he should have said something and pulled Kurt off from on top of him. He should have told Sebastian that he needed to leave and then spent the night trying to get Kurt to calm down and forgive him for putting him through that.

But Kurt had _never_ kissed him like this before.

The raw lust waving off of Kurt was something Blaine would have never guessed could have came from his boyfriend. It was no secret between them that Kurt was still rather prude in bed. Everything that had ever happened between them came out of the sheer love the two felt for each other. This was something different. And Blaine couldn't help himself but think it was nothing less than... _sexy_.

Kurt's tongue was swiping over Blaine's hotly in slow, passionate strokes. He sucked in Blaine's lower lip between his own, biting down with what Blaine thought was the absolute _perfect_ pressure to bite down on someone's lip with. It was intensely harsh; any more and it would have broken skin. Kurt was practically growling when he let go of Blaine's lip only to crash them back together.

Blaine completely forgot that Sebastian was even in the room. Hell, with what Kurt was doing to him he completely forgot his own _name_. That was until he felt another pair of lips attach themselves to his neck.

Kurt felt Blaine flinch before he felt Sebastian's presence. He paused his work to find Sebastian happily sucking right underneath Blaine's jaw line. That would not do.

As if showing off, Kurt pulled down the collar of Blaine's polo to reveal a healing mark left over from last weekend right on his collarbone. Kurt, after making sure Sebastian had seen the spot, began sucking on it profusely.

Blaine was terrified.

Sebastian growled in his ear, nibbling on the lobe before sucking it between his lips. Blaine had no idea what to do. Both boys seemed determined to win Blaine over and Blaine wasn't certain he was prepared to withstand what they were doing to him.

To be honest, Blaine could not control the choked gasps escaping his lips. Both boys were insanely hot at the moment, and the sexual tension in the air was thick enough to smell. He wasn't certain who was better with their mouths- it was getting difficult to think rationally enough to make a decision.

Sebastian was eyeing Blaine's gaping mouth, which was breathing in ragged breaths. Daringly, he kissed a line to it.

Kurt pushed him aside before he got there, turning Blaine's face away from the other Warbler and kissing him just as deeply as before. Sebastian let out a low, deep growl as he pulled back slightly. Blaine almost forgot about him again.

But then a hand palmed him roughly through his jeans.

Blaine's hands flew up to clutch Kurt's arms, squeezing them tightly as he gasped loudly against Kurt's lips. Both Kurt and Blaine froze as Sebastian unbuttoned Blaine's jeans with his thumb, his hand never failing to press into Blaine's increasingly hardening form.

It was too much for Blaine; he began to buckle into Sebastian.

Kurt slipped his hand straight past Sebastian's and down Blaine's underwear, gripping his boyfriend by the base.

"_Fuck_," Blaine breathed, his back arching up off of the couch as Kurt stroked him evenly. A moment later found another hand, this one Blaine was surprised to find was slick. _Trust Sebastian to have brought a packet of lube._

Suddenly the boys on top of Blaine began to wrestle with each other, pushing each other out from over the writhing, squirming teenager under them and fighting to keep their hands around his cock. Despite the struggle, neither managed to forget to stroke him. Together they pulled their hands up and down his length in unison, Sebastian's lubricating the action and making the pace much faster than Blaine could handle.

Blaine wasn't certain who had removed his pants, but he gathered that it was a team effort- well, _rival_ effort- from the both of them. Kurt was the one who removed his shirt, he recalled. After he did so, Sebastian had taken advantage of his right nipple with his mouth. He worried the nub between his teeth, running his free hand up his side to take over for him.

Kurt disappeared for a moment. Blaine wrenched his eyes open to see that he had ripped off his cashmere sweater. He saw that Sebastian had long since been topless, yet he later realized he wasn't sure when exactly that had happened.

As Kurt reappeared, sucking at the exposed line of skin under Blaine's chin, Sebastian removed his hand from around his dick. Blaine hadn't the time to wonder where he had gone before he had returned, his finger, with more of the lubricant slicked on it, was pressing at his entrance. As it slipped inside, Blaine's body spazzed with pleasure.

Blaine _loved_ to be fingered. He loved when Kurt did it even more. It was almost a rare occasion when that happened, though, since Blaine was usually the one to dominate over Kurt. Blaine hadn't actually realize how much he liked having something fill him until he started dating Kurt and had fantasies of Kurt topping. So far, Kurt had only done so once.

It was only occasional, but Blaine _did_ have a small submissive fetish every once in a while, which he had yet to fully explain to Kurt. He was planning on doing so soon but Kurt had a far bigger submissive streak than he did, so he was going to spend the first few months satisfying Kurt for now. Maybe his streak was why he had never flat out dropped Sebastian...

Kurt noticed what Sebastian was doing and let go of Blaine's cock to slap him away and use his own fingers instead. Kurt fingered him with increasing intensity, his fury with Sebastian clearer than ever. Sebastian smirked, letting his pointer finger join Kurt's.

The stretch that the two un-joined fingers gave Blaine was _glorious_. He was whimpering more than he had ever done in his life when Sebastian continued to stroke him with his other hand, rolling the head with expertise. It became even worse as Kurt remembered the exact spot to aim for with his fingers, in turn teaching Sebastian as well.

This was becoming way too much for Blaine. He was going to explode, whether it be from and orgasm or his own mind. Blaine had never been this turned on before in his life, and he _needed_ release soon.

Sebastian began kissing a line down in abdomen, and Blaine was powerless. He kissed the inside of his hip, which Blaine simply _adored_. Kurt was beginning to break as he watched someone else dipping their head in to suck off his boyfriend.

For having such tight pants, Kurt deserved a metal for how fast he got himself out of them. He lifted Blaine's hips and situated himself under him, making sure to push Sebastian's face away from the base of Blaine's cock in the process. Blaine's eyes were wide when he saw Kurt snatch the packet of lube and rub a good amount of it up and down his shaft. Before Blaine could think of a way to protest, his boyfriend entered him.

Never before had the couple ever fucked each other. They _made love_ to each other, which was something completely different. There was caring, and kissing, and sweet murmurings. They made sure they were both comfortable and that they didn't hurt each other. This however, what Kurt was doing to him, could only be described as downright _'fucking'_.

And Blaine didn't mind one bit.

Kurt rammed into him, a gross, sweaty slapping sound erupting from between them as Kurt's front slapped into Blaine's back. The angle that Kurt's hips were made him hit that spot with every thrust, and Blaine almost unfolded right then and there.

To make matters worse, Sebastian had just removed his pants and enclosed his lips around his cock, stroking himself with a well lubricated hand in the process. Every thrust Kurt pushed into him pressed Blaine into the back of Sebastian's throat. Sebastian began humming around him, making Blaine flinch and writhe bliss.

The pure ecstasy coming from both his prostate and his cock was becoming far too much for him. There was no way he could hold back any longer.

"I-I," he started, his hands letting go of the couch he had been gripping and wrenching Sebastian's hair. This did not help.

Knowingly, Sebastian sucked him harder, humming all the while, and Kurt sped up his thrusts to an impressive speed. Blaine was coming undone, practically screaming his moans as the other boys rode him through the orgasm. Sebastian collected everything he could in his mouth hungrily.

Blaine was panting helplessly as the other Warbler released his dick. His boyfriend was still actively fucking him, and Blaine could tell by his breathing that he was dangerously close himself. Smirking, Sebastian brought himself up to the couple.

He leaned in as if to kiss Blaine long and hard. Instead however, he grabbed Kurt by the back of his neck and pulled him forward to smash their lips together in the roughest kiss Blaine had ever seen. Kurt froze instantly, his eyes popping as Sebastian's tongue worked its way around the inside of his mouth.

After a moment, Sebastian pulled off, licking his lips. "That's your boyfriend's cum, by the way." He muttered with a croaky voice, his eyes baring into Kurt's.

Kurt attacked him.

Blaine couldn't have stopped it if he tried- especially not in this state. Kurt pulled out of him and lunged at the other teenager, a fist colliding with his jaw. The pair of them fell backwards on the couch, Sebastian's head hitting the arm of the couch.

Blaine watched their tussle with wide eyes. It was like having an out of body experience- sitting there just watching his boyfriend claw at Sebastian ruthlessly after they both just brought him to the greatest climax he has ever had.

Soon enough, Sebastian had managed to capture both of Kurt's wrists, and fought to hold them both into one of his hands. Kurt was protesting like crazy, screaming incoherent streams of profanities in both English and French. Using his free hand Sebastian brought Kurt's hips downward, thrusting himself into the struggling teenager maliciously.

Kurt threw his head back, instantly going silent except for one, high, breathy moan. Blaine was frozen, torn between jealousy and being enchanted by just how _beautiful_ Kurt looked like that. Sebastian rocked their hips, practically making Kurt ride him. Kurt was defenseless, pure bliss taking over his features, which had been stuck in an angry scowl all night. Blaine should have been mad that someone else was doing this to Kurt, but instead he couldn't help but just dwell in the fact that _he had the most beautiful boyfriend in the world._

Sebastian began to sit up, laying Kurt backwards on the couch. Their hips were literally in Blaine's hypnotized lap, thrusting against each other in pure lust.

Blaine quickly realized that he had never gotten to truly see Kurt come undone like this. He was always trying to, but in the heat of the moment it was difficult to solely just _watch_ his boyfriend. Watching like this gave him the complete dispensation to just... _watch_. He could feel his body trying to get him hard again, with the way Kurt's hips were brushing against him _perfectly_ with every thrust, but after that orgasm it was difficult to think he would ever be able to get it up again.

So he just watched. He watched Kurt, blood pumping with lust, come undone right before him. He watched the way his eyebrows knotted and released, the way his mouth gaped with bliss, the way his back arched elegantly off of the couch, the way his toes curled hard enough to stop circulation.

Sebastian had to have came as well because the pair of them wilted, their bodies completely spent, right over Blaine's lap. All three of them were breathing heavily, slumped on top of each other catching their breaths.

It seemed like an eternity passed before Sebastian started placing cocky, triumphant kisses to Kurt's neck. Almost instantly, Kurt threw him off from on top of him and onto the floor.

This was definitely another side of Kurt Blaine had never seen. Sure, he had seen him pissed before- plenty of times, actually- but nothing like this. Kurt began to throw anything he could get his hands on at the Warbler, once again streaming out any and every foul word he knew of in both English and French.

"Get out, get OUT you fucking _branleur_!" He picked up a lamp and threw it hard against Sebastian's bare back. "_Brûle en enfer_ you godforsaken _asswipe_-"

Sebastian frantically began throwing on articles of clothing as he constantly dodged the various, sharp knickknacks Kurt had gotten his hands on.

"If I _ever_ see your _stupide, belette_ little face again so help me I will castrate you with a pair of _ciseaux-_" Sebastian managed to duck under a marble goose as he rounded the corner into the hallway, still shirtless.

Imprudently, he craned his neck back into the room, "You're not very into morning-after sex then, are you-?"

**"**_CASSE TOI-_!" Kurt threw the remote control at him from across the room. If Sebastian hadn't moved in the nick of time it would have hit him right between the eyes. Instead, it collided with the wall in the hallway, smashing into pieces.

Kurt sat down in a huff next to Blaine, who was still frozen in his place. Kurt sat hunched over, rubbing his eyes exasperatedly. Out in the hallway, they heard the front door open and slam shut. The couple remained in awkward silence, making it possible to hear a car rev to life in the driveway and drive away into the night.

Minutes passed, neither of them moving an inch or speaking a word, both of them stark naked.

Finally, Blaine had enough of himself back in his mind to start speaking, "...Kurt-?"

"Blaine, please, let's just-," Kurt cut him off, pushing him to lie down on the sofa. Blaine obliged, letting himself hug his boyfriend to his chest as he did so. Kurt's face was beat red, his tone sounding more embarrassed than anything. "Let's just forget tonight. I-It never happened."

Blaine cleared his throat before he spoke, "Yeah. I think that's..." He had to collect his voice again, because his mind kept telling him that this would be an extremely difficult night to just _forget_. "I think that's for the best..."

Kurt was shaking as he snuggled into his boyfriend's bare chest, curling up like a lost kitten. Blaine rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"I love you," Kurt mumbled to him, his voice laden with guilt. Blaine kissed the top of his head soothingly.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine admitted, "Nothing will ever change that."

_o-O-o_

I have decided that Blaine told his parents that a squirrel got into the house and made a mess of the second living room. I couldn't find a place I liked well enough to put that in the story, so whatever.

Also, I googled French curse words. Sorry if I fucked up your language.


End file.
